


Aamuvirkku

by Antti A (Fairylegoliz)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylegoliz/pseuds/Antti%20A
Summary: Joskus asiat vain loksahtavat kohdalleen aivan omituisella tavalla ja johtavat pakopaikkaan paratiisisaarille





	Aamuvirkku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiorelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorelle/gifts).



> Aikoinaan kirjoitettu Fiorellalle myöhäiseksi synttärilahjaksi! Onnea vielä kerran!

Kun Natasha heräsi, aurinko paistoi täydeltä taivaalta ja linnut lauloivat. Tai oikeastaan linnut rääkyivät. Se ei ollut kaunis ääni ja silti se oli musiikkia Natashan korvissa. Hän hymyili itsekseen. Hänen oli vieläkin vaikea uskoa, että hänen elämänsä ei ollut unta. Se olisi voinut olla – niin epärealistiselta se tuntui kaiken huomioon ottaen. Hän oli entinen palkkatappaja, joka makasi alastomana vuoteessa toisen entisen palkkatappajan kanssa. He olivat yrittäneet tappaa toisensakin, ja nyt olivat niin onnellisia yhdessä.

Siinä oli ainekset epärealistiseen romanttiseen romaaniin, joka hänen ehkä pitäisi kirjoittaa oman elämänsä innoittamana. Siitä voisi tulla myyntihitti. Ihmiset rakastivat sellaisia tarinoita, ja miksikäs ei. Ne antoivat toivoa kaikille.

”Huomenta, kultaseni”, hän kumartui kuiskaamaan miehen korvaan ja tämän suu mutristui suloisesti. Aamut eivät olleet Buckylle hyviä, mutta yöt sitäkin parempia. Natasha värähti niitä muistellessaan. Ehkä hän voisi auttaa Buckya pitämään aamuista. Hän nousi mielellään aikaisin, syleili auringonpaistetta, mutta nyt hänellä oli muutakin mitä syleillä. Hän silitti toisella kädellään Buckyn rintaa pyörein rauhallisin liikkein. Miehen ilme oli tyytyväinen, vaikka tämä urahti jotakin, jonka olisi voinut tulkita kielloksi, jos olisi halunnut.

Luultavasti Bucky yritti vielä nukkua, mutta Natasha jatkoi siitä huolimatta. Hän suuteli varovasti miehen leukaa. Oli vienyt aikaa, että heidän oli edes turvallista nukkua yhdessä. Heistä kumpikin oli tottunut levottomiin uniin ja tappavaan kosketukseen ja sen poistaminen alitajunnasta oli vaatinut kuukausien harjoittelun. Se sai arvostamaan turvallista läheisyyttä entistä enemmän.

Natashan käsi liukui alemmas, silitti ja puristi hieman miehen lämmintä kiinteää pakaraa. Sillä kertaa Buckyn murahdus oli äänekkäämpi, muttei pahantuulinen. Eikä tämä tehnyt mitään lopettaakseen Natashan yrityksen. Jos Natasha tulkitsi oikein, Bucky kääntyi sopivasti tarjoten hänelle paremmin tilaa ja pintaa.

”Et pysty muuttamaan minua aamuvirkuksi”, mies silti väitti itsepintaisesti.

”Voin silti aina yrittää.”

”Tuhlaat aikaasi.”

”Enpä usko.”

Natashalla oli aikaa eikä mihinkään kiire. Hänen kätensä kiersivät tarkoin harkittua ympyrää Buckyn iholla ja hän katseli reaktiota, jonka ne saivat aikaan. Mies saattoi näytellä nukkuvaa, mutta tietyt ruuminosat tässä eivät olleet unessa. Natashan ei edes tarvinnut koskea avainkohteeseen. Hänen viehätysvoimansa toimi kuin unelma. Hänen sormensa ja huulensa olivat taidokkaat viettelemään.

”Minä luovutan”, Bucky huokaisi lopulta avatessaan silmänsä. Tämän katse tuikki himoa ja huumoria. ”Olit oikeassa.”

”Tiesin sen”, Natasha vastasi virnuillen. Hän ei ollut vaatimaton ja sitä paitsi Bucky oli kilpailuhenkinen.

”Tiesin, että tiesit. Haluat siis aloittaa päivän sillä?”

”Miten niin? Mikä sai sinut luulemaan niin?” Natasha pilaili yrittäen näyttää viattomalta samalla, kun ujutti kätensä Buckyn sisäreidelle.

”Myöhäistä. Sinun on vietävä loppuun se, minkä aloitit tai en puhu sinulle ikinä”, Bucky uhkasi silittäen Natashan hiuksia ja työntäen niitä hänen korvansa taakse.

”Olisiko se huonokin asia?” Natasha kysyi kulmiaan kohottaen.

”Tiedän, että rakastat seksikästä ääntäni”, Bucky sanoi virnistäen, yhä raukeana, mutta silmät kuitenkin kirkkaina ja haluavina.

”Valitettavasti”, Natasha tunnusti, vaikka hän ei aikonut tosissaan valittaa. Bucky hymyili leveästi ja venytteli nautinnollisesti ennen kuin sulki uudelleen silmänsä.

”Vie se sitten loppuun ja voin ehkä alkaa sietää aamuisia heräämisiä.”

”Elämässä pitää aina olla tavoitteita”, Natasha sanoi kuljettaen kätensä sisäreideltä varsinaiselle kohteelle ja kääntämättä katsettaan miehen kasvoista. Hän halusi nähdä tämän ilmeen. Hymy säilyi Buckyn huulilla, jotka raottuivat hieman kuin odottaen suudelmaa. Natasha antoi niiden odottaa hetken ja työnsi sitten etusormensa tämän huulille. Mies nuoli sitä samassa tahdissa kuin Natashan käsi kulki tämän pituutta pitkin. Ensin hitaasti, mutta vähitellen nopeutta kasvattaen.

Hymy ei väistynyt Buckyn huulilta vielä siinäkään vaiheessa, kun Natasha käänsi tämän parempaan asentoon voidakseen ohjata itsensä sisään. Hänen oli kuuma toimivasta ilmastoinnista huolimatta, mutta Bucky ei näyttänyt hikoilevan. Tämä näytti ottavan kaiken irti, mutta antavan naisensa todella tehdä kaiken työn. Bucky oli todellinen herrasmies.

Ei sillä, että Natasha olisi valittanut. Hän nautti siitä, että sai katsella Buckyn nauttivan ja hymyilevän. Nykyään mies hymyili paljon ja se oli saanut aikaan juonteet tämän suupielissä. Ja Natasha piti siitä. Hän piti erityisesti siitä, että sillä oli paljon tekemistä hänen kanssaan. Sitä ennen hän ei ollut tiennytkään, miten paljon sellaisella saattoi olla merkitystä. Sillä, että pystyi saamaan sellaisen ilmeen toisen kasvoille ja hehkun toisen silmiin.

”Melkein perillä”, Bucky mutisi ja avasi äkkiä silmänsä. ”Sinä näytät jumalaiselta... muttet miltään Thorilta.”

”Enemmän Lokilta?” Natasha kysyi huohottaen, mutta voimatta silti vähän kiusoitella. Bucky naurahti.

”Jos hän on mielestäsi jumalaisen seksikäs”, tämä vastasi myötäillen Natashan liikkeitä ja nostaen ainoan kätensä hänen selälleen hymy pysyen huulillaan. Se tuntui paremmalta, intiimimmältä ja yhteiseltä, ja Natasha oli lähellä. Hän kiihdytti liikkeitään. Vielä viimeinen sysäys ja voihkaisuna ulos tuleva tunnustus.

”Sinä olet jumalaisen seksikäs, Bucky.”

”Sinä myös.”

Jälkeenpäin he makasivat pitkään sylikkäin, edelleen alastomina ja antaen hengityksensä tasaantua. Natasha rakasti niitä hetkiä eniten. Hän uskoi, että niin teki Buckykin, vaikka miehen oli ollut vaikea olla tuntematta itseään vajaaksi halatessaan häntä pelkästään yhdellä kädellä. Natasha oli vakuuttanut, ettei käsien määrällä ollut väliä, laatu ratkaisi.

Ja tunne, joka läsnäoloon liittyi. Se välittyi kaikesta ja oli voimakkaimmillaan sellaisilla hetkillä.

”Rakastan sinua, Nat”, Bucky kuiskasi Natashan korvaan kuin vahvistuksena hetken raukealle kauneudelle.

”Minäkin sinua, Bucky.”

 

****


End file.
